Talk:There's Something in the Sea
SPLITTING THIS PAGE Ok, here's the deal. This page is LONG. It is so long, that it is approximately 75,389 bytes and tops the on this Wiki. With SITS Phase 3 begining it will continue to get even longer; maybe even doubling in length. Frankly, that is crazy. Very soon, if no one raises any objections, I will split this page into 3 subpages, one for each Phase of the site. This page will still be here, and it will have links to the pages of the three phases. If you have objections, state them now or forever hold your peace.--Gardimuer 00:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) No objections at all. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] Maybe title them (map), (home) and (ship), like the site's URLs state, instead of just "Phase One" "Two" and "Three?" --Sylocat 00:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : Nice idea... but most people (on the 2K forums and here) are familiar with them by Phase name. We will certainly include a description of what each Phase's site looked like and how they relate to each other, but the page names must remain simple.--Gardimuer 05:04, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :: Ah, I see. I'm on the Unfiction forums. Anyway, maybe you could do both? Put (map) (home) and (ship) in parenthesis after the number, like "Phase One (map)" "Phase Two (home)" and "Phase three (ship)" for the page titles? --Sylocat 00:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure... Some opinions from other users would be useful in deciding the matter. --Gardimuer 01:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree with Sylocat, further clarification isn't going to hurt anything, and may I suggest that there be a page for SitS as a whole? (brief overview of the sites purpose, date of it's creation, links to the Phases, etc.)--Whiteadder 07:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hm. Well, there's no more reason to wait, so I guess I will take care of this tonight. --Gardimuer 08:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The Nature of the SITS cite Dunno if anyone else thought of this, but I had a thought on the nature of the Something in the Sea website. When we visit the SITS website, I think what we are doing is going inside Mark's head. Kind of like the movie "Being John Malchovich". The reason I think this is because of two things. One - No one besides Mark has access to everything we see. This is somewhat easy to disregard since its a website and we're so often allowed to look at anything we want on the web, but, considering the importance of character, I think we can safely assume that were not some other worldly being that somehow gets to snoop through his stuff. Two - if we look at how the picture is framed, with the shadows around the edges and everything, we can see that it follows the general course of what an eye can see. If we were simply experiencing it directly then there would be no need for the added shadows. Thus, there must be a reason for them to be there and for us to be able to see what we see, and, for the reasons I've given, I think that it's because We are Mark. There are of course problems with this, since we don't get to see a lot of the stuff Mark describes in his notes. So, to take that into account, I guess it's more like "we're Mark when he's sitting around his room thinking/going through the stuff he's got", or something like that. It's not a perfect explanation, but it does provide a framework through which we might better appreciate the site. - Me -- 10:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Dusting Something in the Sea It has been a while since I wanted to go back to Something in the Sea. I'm re-reading through its contents thanks to the preservation work of rapturearchives.org and summarizing the three parts of the story, which brings a lot of fond memories I had following that game back in 2009-2010 (and also the reason why I started coming to the wiki in the first place). Anyway, I wanted to rename the thee parts of the story into shorter titles: "The Map," "The Office" (named as such in a few documents) and "The Boat." In addition, I want to make a few templates to ease the access to the numerous pages linked to it, such as those listing audio files and documents. We could also make separate pages for each phone messages and other audio files in a way similar to audio diaries and voxophones. Finally I will add a credits paragraph to the main page (or make it a separate page), using informations from rapturearchives.org and a recent blog post from Elizabeth Tobey, ex-community manager at 2K Games who was behind Cult of Rapture but also this ARG. Of course this won't be a short project, so any help is welcomed. Pauolo (talk) 23:55, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea to me, and I think it would be best if we centralized it at BioShock Wiki:Something In the Sea Content Project. Since I already fixed most (if not all) links to audio, I would love to help it become even better. —[[User:Mainframe98|'Mainframe98']] talk·'blog'·''' ''' 05:21, April 30, 2015 (UTC) How to access it after 2020 ? So, has anyone any idea on what will happen to There's Something in the Sea when Flash will be discontinued next year ? Has someone tried to archive it ? I tried to download the swf files, but I only get the sound with a black screen. No luck with archiving the html pages themeselves and linking them to the files either. Chapmic (talk) 10:49, August 5, 2019 (UTC)